lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ravenverse
Into the Ravenverse '''is a American fantasy animated adventure show created by RealGameTime. It will premiere in 2020 on the LMMCU streaming service. Plot '''Into the Ravenverse takes place in the medieval kingdom of Abagarth. Raven, a 15 year old elf girl who attends the Bronzeguild Academy For Heroic Heroes wants to be a brave warrior someday. Raven is having a good time making new friends with her fellow classmates and piers, but after a new evil takes their magic amulet, the Bracelet of Light, dark forces start to roam the kingdom causing mayhem and terror throughout it's citizens. Raven decides to go to revive the artifact back to the kingdom with her friends from Abagarth while also going on missions to keep humanity safe. Her student friends are Jay, a knight who punches hard but cries harder and raised by a married couple and is also on his own quest to finding his missing parents taken by the dark forces, Buck, a talking deer who is the only mage of the academy due to mages being a unpopular class, Scar, a ninja who helps Raven become a warrior and has a mysterious backstory or likes to pretend he does so, Sarah, a tinker and healer who is very intelligent and knows Abagarth's locations in every way and Brady, a dragonslayer who likes to joke around and force others to do things for his own benefits, mostly Jay. Together, they will go on epic adventures to protect the kingdom from orcs, sprites, trolls, dwarfs, gnomes, harpies, angels, imps, ogres, and the shadows of the unknown. Characters Main * Raven - A warrior who also has a passion of writing fables and secretly wants to become a writer along with being a hero of Abagarth. She has a giant Raven pet, Phoebe, which she rides in order to travel to places in the realm of Abragarth. She is very talented and likes to hang out with her new friends and go on misadventures to stop crimes and protect the kingdom on missions. She is a student at Bronzemight guild. * Jay - A student at Abragarth who is a paladin. He on a quest to find his missing parents that were taken from the Havoc Guards. * Buck - A talking deer who is a wizard. He doesn't know how to harness his powers just yet but he will sometime. He is also very feisty and competitive. * Scar - One of Raven and Jay friends who is a ninja who has the power to harness the earth. He is Raven's trainer in magic. He has a mysterious backstory or likes to pretend to do so. Or maybe he's hiding something that the others don't know. * Sarah - One of Raven's friends who is a healer. She is very intelligent and knows everything about Abragarth. She is taken care of by a mysterious evil force even though she is pretty good. * Brady - One of Jay's friends who is a dragon slayer. likes to joke around and bully people secretly. He forces Jay to do stuff for him and is a bad influence on him. He is also the captain of the Abagarth folk football team and Stormbrand guild. Recurring * TBA Episodes Theme Song Into The Ravenverse Trivia * Most of this stuff is based on PixelFox666's ideas and the Galaverse. * More characters and details will be revealed soon. * Sarah appears in Foundation Collapse. Category:Shows Category:Into the Ravenverse Category:RealGameTime Category:TV shows Category:Upcoming Category:Under Construction Category:Cartoon Category:Animation Category:Rating Pending Category:Fantasy Category:TV-14 Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:The Sly Guy Category:Action Adventure